


Under My Umbrella

by zleznjiyh



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zleznjiyh/pseuds/zleznjiyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt. "Imagine your OTP on a walk when it starts pouring. Person A forgot their umbrella and gets embarrassed about having to share Person B's umbrella with them."<br/>Maura thinks she forgot her umbrella. Jane comes to the rescue. Fluff. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under the Oak Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, JTam make them canon etc.  
> /zlez

* * *

“I can’t believe I came unprepared! The paper clearly said rain today!” Maura felt odd not being prepared for the rain. She had read the weather forecast and rain was announced. Getting called in for a body had made her late and even though she was sure she had grabbed the umbrella, she’d forgotten it. Jane let out a small chuckle.

“Get in here, this umbrella is small but we’ll manage.” Maura walked closer to Jane, blushing slightly as her arm made contact with Jane’s torso. Jane wrapped her right arm around Maura’s shoulder to keep her properly under the umbrella she held with her left hand. Maura prayed for a short walk, they were just on their way to the cars but Jane had other plans. Taking an unexpected left turn with her arm still around Maura, the still blushing doctor had no choice but to follow.

“Come on, we have at least half an hour until they need us at the precinct.” The road Jane had taken led them down to a small park with a bench perched under a large oak tree. Jane walked with purpose toward the bench, pulled out a newspaper from under her blazer and placed it so both could sit, not that the bench was wet but as a precaution and to not mess up Maura’s dress. Jane gestured toward the bench and Maura took a seat as Jane follow suit having let go of her momentarily. As she sat down she held the umbrella steadily above them both and wrapped her arm around Maura again. The Boston skyline beyond the water was draped in water as the late summer rain kept pouring.

“I always liked Boston in the rain. Felt like it washed away all the grime and left the streets clean of the things we deal with daily.” Jane mused more for herself but to make conversation as Maura sat stiffly against her.

“Rain has often been seen as a cleansing of body and mind by many cultures, especially the ones in arid and dry countries.” Maura felt awkward, struggling with her thoughts when being pressed so closely to Jane body. Jane knew exactly what she was doing. The imbalance had been there for a couple of months now, every single time she move in close she felt Maura tense up and with an astounding quickness make an excuse to move further away from Jane or make Jane move further away from her. Jane had figured it out by day two but experimented for weeks, even months, testing her theory, Maura would be proud of the amount of work she’d put on her theory that Maura was hiding something big from Jane.

 

* * *

 

_“Jane, could you get me a tube from the third cabinet, second drawer?” Jane had just peered over Maura’s shoulder when the question came._   
  
_“That was fast, must be a record”, Jane mumbled to herself when dutifully getting the useless tube from the drawer._   
  
_“Did you say something Jane?”_   
  
_“Nothing, just theorizing.” Maura’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at the last word._   
  
_“Anything you can share with me?”_   
  
_“Not yet Maur, but I’ll get back to you when I’ve fully developed my theory properly.”_

 

* * *

 

Today was the day Jane let her theory hang out.  
  
“Hey, remember the theory I’ve been working on?”  
  
“Why yes! I’ve been inspired and started a theory of my own on the subject of what type of personalities it takes to become a physician based on my own sample of the doctors I have around me.”

“That sound great, but my turn now. I have been collecting evidence to support my theory that you might harbor a crush on me.” Jane cringed as she said the last words, anticipating what would happen next. She still held her arm around Maura’s shoulder, her grip tightening slightly as Maura still hadn’t said anything.

“I... This is what you’ve been ‘working on’ for three months now?”

“Yeah. I wanted to be sure. I am fairly sure. Except now I’m not sure. Am I wrong?”

“Jane, this is not fair. You know I cannot lie. But to answer your question, no, you are not wrong.” The muscles in Jane’s arms relaxed visibly as her grip on Maura went from a desperate hold to a nearly cuddly one. Jane’d deny it if you ever asked though.

“I’m glad to hear that Maura. So, I was thinking, are you free after work today? I’d like to take you out. To dinner. Eh, to a date I mean. Jeez, this is hard. Erhm, would you like to go out on a date with me tonight, is what I’m trying to say.” Jane fumbled and stumbled all over her word when trying to get her question out of her mouth. She had ruefully removed her arm from around Maura as a precaution. This was it. Laying it all out there.

“How long Jane? How long have you wanted to... How long?” Jane pulled the umbrella down, the rain had stopped some time ago but the tension of the conversation had prevented her from putting the umbrella away. She folded it neatly and placed it next to her on the bench.

“Come on Maur... Do I have to? Now?”

“Yes. I need to know. I answered your question, now please answer mine.” Maura’s voice was really small and it made Jane’s heart ache. She ran her hands through her wild hair, inhaling deeply and exhaling with renewed spirits.

“Do you remember when we first met? The café? I was undercover, you offered to pay for my order? I might’ve been snippy but that was because Stanley was being an ass and I really dislike going undercover as a hooker. Anyway, after that you were all I could think about. The day I got promoted to homicide was the happiest day of my life. Because I knew I would be working with you.” Maura’s eyes had tears in them and it made her eyes sparkle as the sun had began to peek through the rain clouds.

“I never knew, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jane countered with a hint of a smirk on her lips.

“Fear. Tipping the status quo. Not wanting to lose my best friend.” Jane took Maura’s hands into her own, rubbing them lightly with her thumbs.

“About that date, what do you say?”

“I would love to.”

“Great! I’ll pick you up at 7, be ready. I think it’s a fancy restaurant, had to make reservations months ago.” As Maura digested this information it dawned on her, Jane had known all along.

“Jane Clementine Rizzoli, have you been teasing me for months? All the sneaking up from behind, grabbing my hand and sitting oh so close on the sofa, all because you already knew?” Maura was rambling now, trying to replay every moment since she understood her attraction towards Jane.

“Well it took me a day or two to figure it out but yeah, I knew. It’s all I’ve been trying to see for the past few years. Now, we have to get back before they send out a search and rescue party.” Jane grabbed her umbrella and stood up. Her empty hand reached for Maura and the doctor accepted it readily. Hand in hand they walked back to their cars. Jane couldn’t resist as she pulled Maura into a hug and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

“Check under your car seat, you might find something you didn’t actually forget.”


	2. Back at the Precinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banter at the precinct.

* * *

 

The separate drive back to the precinct gave both women time to reflect and digest what had happened, Maura especially, given the circumstances. The umbrella had been exactly where Jane had told her to look and now all she could focus on was the date later that day. Fidgeting with her one of her rings she mentally went through her wardrobe.  
  
“Jane has seen most of my clothes, whatever shall I wear!?” Maura continued to fidget with her ring as she arrived to the precinct. In the other car Jane was humming lightly to herself, breaking out in small fits of giggles in the privacy of her car whenever she thought of Maura and the anticipation of the date. Today was the earliest they had an opening even though she easily could’ve gotten an earlier table if she dropped Maura’s name but she wanted to do this her way, on her terms.  
  
“Shit, I better not screw this up.”Jane inhaled and exhaled deeply as she followed Maura’s car into the parking lot. The sun was now shining and the light from the last droplets of rain stopped refracting as she entered the lot. Maura was waiting for her and Jane gave her a small smile, looking almost shyly down on her shoes. Damn, she still hadn’t bought new shoes.  
  
“Call me when you’re about to start the autopsy?”  
  
“Of course Jane.”  
  


* * *

  
  
As Jane made her way to the bullpen she took a quick detour to the cafe to give Angela a quick hello. Still beaming with happiness she approached the counter with the cup of coffee she had poured herself.  
  
“Hey Ma, how you doing?”  
  
“Janie! What a surprise, you never come see me first thing after picking up a body. Everything OK? Did you and Maura fight again?”  
  
“Why’d you have to go there first Ma? **No** , we didn’t fight. Can’t I just come see my mother before diving into a case?” Jane loved her mother but sometimes she could just say the right things to bring her mood down. As Jane’s phone vibrated she quickly took it out of the hip holster and smiled when she saw who it was from.  
  
“Who’s that from? Casey?”  
  
“What?! No, I dumped his ass a long time ago Ma. It’s Maura, I got to go.” Jane paid for her coffee and started heading down to the morgue when she realized she forgot the tea. Doing and awkward turn she started scrambling for Maura’s favorite District One Cafe tea. She tossed some more bills on the counter and left the café in a flurry, hurrying so her mother didn’t catch the faint blushing from her actions. Angela was a more astute observer than Jane gave her credit for.  
  
“I got you tea.”  
  
“You are too sweet. Luckily I haven’t even changed into my scrubs yet, I just wanted to see you again. I have some questions.” Maura was still turning the ring on her finger, showing obvious signs of nervousness. Jane put both mugs down on Maura’s desk and moved to take Maura’s hands into her own. It felt different this time, this time the touch felt like it had a deeper meaning for them both, that holding hands today was different from how they held hands yesterday.  
  
“What’s up, why you acting all nervous?”  
  
“I’m excited and a wreck. I don’t know what to wear because I don’t know where we’re going and you have seen all my clothes and oh my god, I haven’t even thought about my shoes. Do I have time to go shopping, no, I need to feed to Bass.” Maura was nearly hyperventilating now. Jane took that as her cue to interrupt. She let go of Maura’s hands as she cupped Maura’s face instead. Maura instantly stopped talking and stilled her eyes.  
  
“Stop worrying. We are going to Sorellina. I’m sure you have plenty of clothes I still haven’t seen- and shoes too! After work you go home, feed that turtle of yours and put on one of your spectacular outfits and wait for me.”  
  
“You remembered? I told you about Sorellina six months ago.”  
  
“Seven actually. I do listen to you, you know.” Jane let out one of her trademark smirks as she picked up her coffee for a sip. Maura followed suit with her tea, her favorite. Even though they’d know each other for years Jane still managed to surprise her.   
  
“And I’m picking you up at seven so be ready. I don’t want us to miss our reservation.”  
  
“I’ll be ready. And tortoise. Bass is a tortoise.” Maura always corrected her. Jane always said turtle even though she knew the difference quite well. Land or water, cop or doctor.   
  
“You better get your scrubs on if you’re going to cut up a dead person. I need to get up to Frost and Korsak. Call me when you _actually_ have something.” Jane smirked again, walking out of the office, leaving Maura flustered. She’d better get to work or she would be late to her date. Her date with one Detective Jane Rizzoli.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Why do you look like you got a puppy for Christmas?” Korsak really liked animals. Jane rolled her eyes and settled down by her desk.  
  
“Anything on the vic yet Frost?”  
  
“Naw, still running prints. But seriously, did you win the lottery or something? Did your mom stop setting you up with guys?”  
  
“Ha. Ha. Very funny, you’re a funny guy Frost. It’s just... Stuff. Good stuff. I finally asked Maura out.”  
  
“That’s great Janie, but a puppy would’ve been better.”  
  
“Thanks Korsak but a puppy versus one Maura Isles isn’t much of a contest, sorry. Also, don’t say anything to Ma. I want a date under my belt before she start interrupting... whatever can be interrupted this early. Enough of my love life now, let’s get working on the case.”  
  
“Whatever you say Jane.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Time went by slowly today. Maura tried to bury herself in work but it didn’t take her mind of her post-work plans. She had planned the perfect outfit and knew exactly which shoes would go perfectly to the skin tight dress she had chosen. She was just about to call Jane as she saw the detective come through her doors.  
  
“Hey Maur, got your findings, suicide huh?”  
  
“Yes, well, you read the autopsy report.” Maura just wanted to get home so she didn’t bother to elaborate on her rapport.  
  
“That I did. I also happen to know you have a hot date tonight so it might be time to get going.”  
  
“What time- Is it 5 already?” Time had flown by faster than Maura thought. It payed off to day dream today. Jane walked up behind Maura and got dangerously close to her ear, mustering up her best husky voice.  
  
“Yeah doctor. Time. To. Go. You need to feed that tortoise of yours.”


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.

* * *

 Jane had dressed up voluntarily. Dress, makeup, shoes, the whole enchilada. Oh, enchilada would be nice but they were having Italian this evening. She had picked up the daffodils and was making good time on her way to Maura’s. The drive felt longer than it should have been soon she was at Maura’s place. Nervously fiddling with the flowers in her hand she strode toward the door.  With sweaty hands she pressed the doorbell signaling she had arrived. Maura opened the door, Jane’s mouth going instantly dry at the sight of her.

“You look beautiful, I knew you had a dress I hadn’t seen before.” Maura beamed at her, her pearly whites flashing quickly at Jane. Maura was wearing a designer dress, paired with some spectacular shoes Jane hadn’t seen before. But Maura always looked like she was about to go down a runway strutting her stuff, but she looked different tonight. Jane couldn’t quite put her finger on what was different but she was sure liking it.

“Thank you Jane, you are looking very beautiful yourself tonight, all this just for me?”

“Yeah, I thought you’d appreciate me making an effort. And I don’t want to get kicked out of the restaurant for being a slob, thought now that I think about it, they might.”

“You’re with a very reputable doctor so I don’t think that’ll be an issue.” Jane handed over the flowers and much to her delight Maura beamed at her.

“Golden, like your hair.” Maura beamed even harder at Jane, Jane blushing lightly. “Get those in a vase so we can get going.”

“Yes Jane.” Jane stood in the hallway, fiddling again with the hem of her dress waiting for Maura to return. This had to be the single most awkward she’d ever felt in Maura’s house. Maura came back quickly and the got going. Jane opened the car door for Maura, just feeling like it was a natural thing to do. The drive over to Sorellina’s was filled with idle chit chat, comfortable air around both women. Once seated at their table they thoroughly enjoyed a good meal and excellent company. At one point the head Chef Mammano came out and greeted Maura, making sure the food was up to par. He ended up pulling up a chair and conversing about many things, taking a great interest in Jane and her work. He left them both with kisses to the cheeks and made them promise to come back soon.

“Just tell them you know me, no reservation needed.”

“We’ll take you up on that soon Chef, thank you so much for an exquisite meal and even better company.” Jane looked a Maura effectively schmooz and charm the pants off everyone she met, world-famous chefs included. They had a very tasty dessert that Jane described colorfully.

“This is like a mouth orgasm! I think my taste buds just came all over my mouth!” Maura’s laugh pierced the restaurant murmur with delightful giddiness and Jane just sighed, Maura’s laughter being the best thing in the world to listen to.

Thanking the staff on their way out Jane led Maura to a park nearby. The summer warmth still permeating the city that was now nearly all dried up again. They walked around holding hands, enjoying the company as so many times before yet with something new brewing. They took their time but ended up next to the car sooner than they expected.

Jane dropped Maura off, walking her all the way up to her door. Maura had hinted at a nightcap that Jane declined gently. Too soon.

“I had a wonderful night Jane. Who knew going on a real date with your best friend would be so wonderful?”

“Tonight was great, I agree.” Maura shifted slightly on heels, keys in hand and opened the door, momentarily with her back toward Jane. As she spun back she felt Jane press against her, faces close. Jane leaned in, staring at Maura’s lips before pressing her own on them. The kiss was chaste, spreading warmth throughout the body, so little contact yet such big surge of emotions. Both leaned back looking in to each others eyes. Jane smiled and Maura let out a small sigh.

“Thank you for tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow for our usual run.” Maura not wanting to part with Jane just yet grabbed her arm as Jane started walking away and gave her another kiss, this one a bit more aggressive but still with the same soft emotion.

“No, thank you Jane.” Jane smiled her trademark grin as she finally got to her car without interruption. In the silence of her car she let out a big sigh of content not wanting the emotions to leave her. They didn’t. Life was smiling and Jane was smiling with it.

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is rather short, I know, I just needed to finish this and not leave people hanging.


End file.
